


Brilliant

by geekmama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Hooper is introduced to the "Consulting Detective"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Beginnings" prompt, two 100 word drabbles, two points of view.
> 
>  
> 
> *****************************

Mike Stamford has spoken of Sherlock Holmes, -- “He’s a posh git at times, but Lestrade’s fairly smitten with those deductions of his...” -- yet when she actually meets the Consulting Detective she finds that Mike has omitted vital information.  

“How do you do?”

A warm hand, a voice like black velvet. She shivers within, deliciously, and stares up, quite stunned by his _presence_ … his _beauty_...

Mike, oblivious, says, “Just let Dr. Hooper know what you need, Sherlock. She’ll be happy to assist.”

She stammers a reply, and Sherlock smiles slightly, eyes crinkling. Molly’s undone.

_Oh! This is going to be_ _brilliant!_

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Both Mycroft and Lestrade have greased the wheels, but Mike Stamford’s set the seal on Sherlock’s access to all that is Bart’s mortuary.

“Sherlock, this is Dr. Molly Hooper, our newest and brightest. Molly, meet Sherlock Holmes.”

Her small hand is cold, though steady enough; the widened brown eyes, however, hold a look he recognizes very well. In uni days, debauchery would have been in the cards. A decade on, however...  

“Y-yes! Whatever you need,” she stammers to Stamford’s “... _happy to assist_ …” and Sherlock smiles at the possibilities. The lab. The body parts...  

_Ah! This is going to be_ _brilliant!_

 

_~.~_


End file.
